


Wouldn't It Be Fun?

by leonheart2012



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Tentacle Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Car Sex, Dubious Consent, Egg-Laying Kink, Light Bondage, Movie theatre sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Sounding, Tentacles, Venom's an Asshole, tentacle sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Eddie's not enjoying this movie, so why shouldn't Venom have a little bit of fun with their host?





	Wouldn't It Be Fun?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NessieFromSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/gifts).



> Guys, this is dedicated to NessieFromSpace, who wrote this (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287785) absolutely awesome fic, which inspired this fiction. Please go and give it some love, it really is worth the read. :)

Eddie yawned. The trailers for this movie had made it look like an action extravaganza; something slightly nostalgic to the teenage mutant ninja turtles; witty and action-packed. The movie he was watching was nothing like that trailer – sure, he could recognise the scenes they’d pulled, but those scenes were the only action in the movie.

He couldn’t really blame the people who’d made it; they had no say as to what went into the trailer. It was made for kids, but looking around the cinema...yep, only a few children in sight. It was the middle of the day, so not too busy, but it wasn’t absolutely packed.

Even so, when he felt Venom’s tentacles sliding around his dick, he gave a choked yelp, causing someone nearby to shush him.

“What are you doing?” He whispered frantically, willing his alien parasite to stop.

 **Having some fun.** Came the cheeky reply. **You don’t seem to be having much fun, Eddie. Let us take care of that.**

“No way.” Eddie hissed, reaching a hand into his boxers to try to stave off the tendril sliding silkily up and down his length. “Stop it.”

**But you like it when we do this at home…**

Eddie’s face heated as he remembered the night they’d first started this. He’d been watching something not worth mentioning on Netflix, his eyes closing, when Venom had woken him with a warm lick to his soft cock. Eddie had been surprised, but pleasantly; they’d been having sex for a while already at that point. “That was in private.” Eddie chided softly, finally giving up trying to push Venom off his already hard cock.

 **Is it really that different?** Venom’s voice reverberated in his head, the tentacles not ceasing their movements. **It feels good no matter where it happens, doesn’t it?**

“Stop acting innocent, you know why this is bad. You’ve got access to-” He choked when a tentacle probed gently at his entrance. “V...Venom...”

**Just stop thinking and enjoy it, Eddie. Don’t worry, we will make sure you don’t make any noise.**

Eddie’s eyes had flicked over to the seats with children in them, which had prompted the promise. True to their word, Venom’s tentacles came creeping up his neck and wrapped over his mouth, allowing air in and out, but not sound. Unable to speak, Eddie tried to think Venom out of their idea.

**We’re not going to stop, Eddie. At least your body is liking it, and we promise you’re going to enjoy it in the end. Just give us control.**

_This is basically rape._ Eddie thought at him, as a final resort, and Venom sent him a sort of weird shrug.

**You know that’s not true. You told us about rape. This is...helping.**

_Helping? Venom, this is not-_

A blanket fell over his mind, a thin tendril having weaved its way into Eddie’s mouth, a warm liquid flowing from it in a short burst. _An aphrodisiac_ , Eddie thought, trying to be disgusted, but not quite making it.

 **Yes, so you’ll just shut up and let us make you feel good.** Thick tendrils of inky blackness wove their way around his arms, keeping them pinned to the chair as the tentacles in his ass and on his dick moved faster inside of him. The aphrodisiac filtered out anything that wasn’t the pleasure, and Eddie had a hard time reminding himself why he shouldn’t be enjoying this.

Venom just chuckled in response, redoubling his efforts, trying to make Eddie cum. Except, when he finally got right to the edge, Venom backed off, keeping him hard and on edge. Eddie whined in protest, the drug just making it hurt harder. Venom crept deeper into his mind, coiling there like a huge serpent.

**It’s okay, Eddie. We wouldn’t want you spoiling yourself in front of those children, would we?**

Eddie was barely able to comprehend what the alien was saying. It felt so good, he was almost blacking out. The movie was barely even halfway done, and the part of Eddie’s mind that was active had its metaphorical hands full worrying about how much longer the alien resident planned on edging him. He didn’t really do well with edging; he was very much a guy all about the pleasure, so any form of denial to that pleasure automatically made him upset.

Even so, he would be lying if he said there wasn’t at least a small amount of enjoyment from this. Venom had resumed his assault on Eddie’s ass, but hadn’t come back to touch his cock yet, a fact that made Eddie very upset, but Venom had a solution for that, too.

Thin tendrils formed and slid under his shirt, coming up to massage his nipples. Eddie hadn’t even noticed that they’d been erect and sensitive, begging for touch, but at the first gentle brush of the tentacles, he groaned and rutted up into the air, searching for friction. With a deep chuckle, Venom wrapped more tentacles around Eddie’s waist and tightened them, pulling him back down into the chair.

Going out of his mind with pleasure, he attempted to plead with Venom, but the parasite was having none of it.

**We want you so far gone you can’t stand when this is over. Besides, we’re curious; I want to know if it feels better after you’ve been edged for a while.**

Eddie groaned, closing his eyes. It was better to just give up. Venom wasn’t going to stop, and they definitely weren’t going to let him cum, so he just relaxed back into his seat and allowed Venom to do what they wanted, giving them free reign over his body.

Venom practically purred. **There’s a good boy, Eddie. Give yourself over to us. You’re ours.**

 _Yours..._ some part of his brain agreed.

 **Hmm...that gives us an idea. Hold still. We’re going to give you a gift.** Fear immediately coiled in Eddie’s gut at Venom’s tone of voice, but there was nothing he could do, so he just sat and waited in terror for what would-

Something round pushed into him, slightly oval in shape, and the fear was replaced with panic. _Venom-_

**Relax, they’re infertile. But we read the same porn you do, remember? That porn about Zer0 and what’s-his-name? The one with the tentacles and the movie theatre…? We seem to remember there being a little bit of this, too.**

With that, Venom resumed stroking Eddie’s dick, engulfing it in pulsating muscle, a thin thread of matter sliding down, deep into his urethra. Eddie moaned. He’d always wanted to know what sounding felt like, but had never been brave enough to actually try it. The thread that was in him now was too thin to actually do anything, but the idea of it was – it got bigger. Only slightly, but Venom was steadily feeding more and more of themselves into the tendril.

_That...that doesn’t mean that I...that I wanted…_

He couldn’t put up a proper fight, not when he was feeling this good, and he gave up quickly, again sinking back and allowing Venom to do whatever they wanted.

More and more eggs continued to pour into him, until there were what felt like hundreds, but they immediately started to disappear as his stomach digested the empty shells. He couldn’t deny that the sensation was mindblowing – and very definitely in the good way.

The movie was blessedly now almost over, the majority of the plot having passed by in the time that he’d been absorbed in Venom’s ministrations. The symbiote continued to bring him pleasure, wrapping themselves around Eddie’s torso, down his arms and most of his legs, massaging the skin deeply, to get right down to his muscles.

Eddie felt himself relaxing right back into the chair, sighing at the heavenly feeling of Venom enveloping him. He would never actually admit it, but this was part of the reason he loved having Venom with him; he never felt alone, and there was always someone to hold his hand when he was having a hard time. Not that Venom was incredibly sympathetic, or empathetic, but it was nice all the same.

Finally, the credits started rolling, and Venom manipulated Eddie’s body to stand and walk out to his car. When they got there, they immediately released him.

“You’re an asshole.” Eddie whined, but didn’t really mean it.

**We know. Would you like that orgasm now?**

Eddie narrowed his eyes at Venom’s cheeky tone, but nodded, sighing in relief when Venom’s tongue wrapped around his dick, sharp teeth just inches from his soft flesh. But Venom wouldn’t hurt him. Instead, the alien used their tongue to bring Eddie to orgasm within seconds, running up and down the flushed red skin.

With one final twist of their appendage, Eddie spilled his load deep into Venom, who’d wrapped an interestingly shaped hand around his cock, swallowing up all of his cum neatly, leaving no mess.

**So, how was that?**

“Shut up.” Eddie growled. They both knew it had arguably been the best orgasm of his life, but he wasn’t about to give Venom the satisfaction of hearing him say it out loud.

Venom’s only response was his trademark deep chuckle as he faded back into Eddie’s mind and body, but Eddie got the distinct feeling that this wouldn’t be their last time in this situation.


End file.
